


The Plane will fly with Iron-Man around

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter's first time on a plane after the fight with Vulture.





	The Plane will fly with Iron-Man around

**Author's Note:**

> for my luv @Buckets_Of_Stars!!! Thanks for the prompt
> 
> (sorry its so short)

His head lolled onto his father's shoulder as the car pulled up to the lot. Their private jet taunting him, stealing his breaths just thinking about boarding it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, curling into Tony. The billionaire looked down at his son, pale-faced with his eyes shut tightly.

"You alright Bambi?" He asked carefully, Happy opening the car door.

Concern took over Tony's features, and Happy looked over confused as well. He had explained the last time it was him and Peter on a flight he couldn't stop moving.

And that was what Tony expected, but it's not what he got. Peter opened his eyes, nodded uncertainly before trying to shuffle out the car on the other side.

Tony stepped out of the vehicle, Peter waiting with his head down near the trunk. Happy opened the trunk and pulled out the suitcases, Peter grabbing the iron cases that contained Iron-Man's armor and his own.

Tony watched oddly, expecting to take his own case, but Peter was hugging it to his chest and he wasn't going to take it from him.

He did, however, take the second suitcase, Peter's own suit. Peter reluctantly let him take it but seemed grateful to be able to hug the case with both arms. 

"Come here baby," Tony said softly, and Peter was quick to obey. Burying himself into his father's side, looking wearily at the plane before him. 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he realized why Peter was acting this way. He'd just survived a plane crash, and it's only been a week. 

Tony carefully put his arm around his little boy's shaking shoulders. Happy walked ahead of the pair, leading up the steps. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's temple in reassurance.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Nothing like that will ever happen again, not when I'm around," Tony assured sincerely.

Peter gave a shy smile, letting Tony lead him up by the small of his back. 

His feet were heavy as he pulled himself up the steps, being met with the plush seats that lined the plane. Tony carefully nudged him forward, Peter wasn't even aware he had stopped.

He looked back toward the exit desperately, Tony setting down the case and taking Peter's face in his calloused hands.

"Peter please look at me," He instructed, brown eyes carefully looking back into his own. Vulnerability and fear encasing them, he hoped to god it wasn't permanent. And if he had anything to do with it, those big Bambi eyes would be back to normal soon.

"If anything were to go wrong, I'd catch us, baby. That suit you're holding is evidence enough. Do you trust me?" He asked, and Peter nodded quickly. 

Tony tried to usher Peter into the seat, but Peter moved setting down the case and Tony realized he didn't want to be near the window. Tony slid into the plush seat, pulling Peter with him.

Peter reached over to close the windows tab before placing his face against Tony's shoulder.

Happy looked over at the two, "Do you need anything?"

"Blankets," Tony said quickly, and Happy sauntered over to retrieve them. 

"Thank you," Peter praised when Happy handed them the two large blankets.

Peter trembled as he took them from him, trying desperately to stop his anxious fidgeting. 

Tony unfolded his blanket and was quick to swaddle the trembling teen and hold him close.

"Dad?" He asked carefully, but instantly yawned suddenly feeling tired.

"Hush Bambi," but Peter let out a wounded noise when he felt the plane start.

Tony's calloused hand threaded his finger's in the light brown hair, Peter keened in response to the comfort. Head falling against his father's chest, eyes drooping.

Peter jolted up the best he could while bound in the blankets. The horrid thought that they'd crash the second his eyes shut.

"No no no, shh it's alright baby. I'll be here," Tony assured, pressing Peter's face tightly to his chest as the plane lifted off the ground.

Peter shrinking in further, but Peter had always become docile when being held. Much like a shark on its back. Peter's eyes fell shut again silently admitting, "I was so afraid."

Tony sighed, his eyes going softer than he thought possible. 

"I know Bambi. When I found out what you did I couldn't breathe. I was so scared, and I'm so very proud of you," Tony admitted, and Peter apologized.

"You did the right thing baby," He praised, but Peter was already sleeping soundly in his arms.


End file.
